


Countdown

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: End of the World, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Meteor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge- Prompt 2- MeteorA meteor comes toward earth. Hazel counts down before she must try to save all of them.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Countdown

5  
I had to save them. We had known that this meteor was coming toward us for days. We hadn’t been able to stop it as it was too far away. Now it was close enough to act, the ball was in my court, all too literally.

4  
I didn’t even know if I could do this. I’d never tried to control extra-terrestrial rock outside of the bounds of earth. I had practised on some small moon rocks in camp, which were harder to control than earth rocks or gems, but still able to be controlled. This rock was not on my planet through.  
It didn’t matter how improbable I thought it was; I had to try. If Percy could control all water, not just seawater, it ought to be possible. However, Percy was the most powerful demigod ever, his power compounded by Annabeth. They had survived Tartarus; I could not hold a candle to them.

3  
They trusted me though, and I would not betray them. If they were going to die, I would be right alongside them. My friends surrounded me now, Frank in front of me, and Leo to his right, then Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy, all forming a circle. Annabeth had created the plan, Leo and Piper had been doing something mysterious in Bunker 9, Frank had been with me, and Jason and Percy had prepared to save us if I failed. They had told me in no uncertain terms that their powers would not protect the earth, they might be able to protect a few people, but destruction would still rein. I wished they were in my place, and I was the backup plan. They would not fail, but this was my job. I would not run. I was no coward.

2  
I reached upward, letting the mist swirl around me. The world faded to black and white, and I felt the power of the meteor, too close. It was hauntingly familiar, but horridly alien. I could do this. I controlled the rocks and the ground. This was in my territory. My second life would not end here.

1  
I felt a burst of power, and felt the rock in my mind, pushing it to the side. It would miss the planet. We were saved.


End file.
